Reflet flou
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Ce matin, Hugo a reçu une lettre. Il a quitté la table en quatrième vitesse et est monté dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.


Désordre. Capharnaüm. Chaos. Limbe.

Puis une petite larme roulant sur sa joue. Une toute petite larme chaude.

Hugo ne pleurait pas souvent. Non pas qu'il soit insensible, loin de là, mais le fait était, qu'Hugo pleurait rarement. Il était marrant Hugo. Toujours une bonne plaisanterie à raconter, un tour de magie à sortir de sa poche, une frasque à inventer… Un petit comique cet Hugo. Un jeune adolescent ne prenant rien au sérieux. Un jeune homme qui ne se prenait jamais, lui-même au sérieux.

La petite vie d'Hugo était semblable à celle d'un héros un peu cliché, à qui il n'arrivait que de bonnes choses et de superbes aventures passionnantes et surprenantes. Elle était quadrillée, millimétrée sa petite vie.

Si les gens savaient… Si les gens devinaient… Si les gens osaient se rendre compte que derrières ses plaisanteries, ses tours de magie et ses frasques, Hugo se sentait mal. Terriblement mal.

Passer après Rose Weasley était une malédiction. Il se demandait tous les jours ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure. Certainement quelque chose de très laid, de très moche… Partout, on clamait l'intelligence de Rose Weasley… Son aînée aurait pu juste être très studieuse. Mais non. Elle avait la jugeotte qui allait avec. Rose, c'était un cerveau olympique. Que des O à ses BUSES, ses ASPICS parfaitement réussies, major de sa promotion... Partout. Absolument partout. Ce n'était pas humain ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas…

Comment faire mieux que Rose ? Comment ne serait-ce que l'égaler ? Comment ne pas passer comme un moins que rien, comme un nul, comme une merde ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans l'études des runes, la divination lui donnait des envies de suicide, les potions n'étaient intéressantes à ses yeux que lorsqu'elles explosaient et la métamorphose… Seigneur, la métamorphose… La dénomination de la matière en elle-même craignait ! Face à Rose, sa grande sœur qui réussissait tout, lui se sentait comme un attardé incapable de quoique ce soit. Il était une honte pour elle, pour sa famille.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, refusant de descendre, de monter. Il était tétanisé, pétrifié, enfermé dans une cage corporelle collante, gluante, aspirant l'air. Le vide. Il n'y avait plus que le vide, et le rouge. Le rouge du sang qui battait trop fort jusque dans ses oreilles. Le rouge de la colère qui s'imposait à sa vue. Le rouge du sang qui coulait sur ses mains. Le rouge du sang sur ses ongles, plantés dans ses paumes sans même qu'il ne se rende compte.

Le vide. Le néant. L'œil d'un cyclone. Le gouffre.

Puis une petite voix douce l'appelant. Une toute petite voix chaleureuse.

Rose n'avait jamais vu pleurer son frère. Non pas qu'il soit insensible, loin de là, mais le fait était qu'Hugo n'avait jamais pleurer devant elle. Il était si génial Hugo. Toujours de bon conseil pour sa sœur, attentif à ses histoires, présent lors de ses peines. Hugo avait toujours su comment faire pour détendre sa sœur, pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes et les tracas de la vie. Un petit frère exemplaire cet Hugo. Un jeune adolescent mature. Un jeune homme qui grandissait trop vite à ses yeux de grande sœur.

-J'ai peur…, souffla Hugo.

Rose se mit à sa hauteur, accroupit aux bords du lit sur lequel son frère s'était assis. Elle lui releva le menton, et s'empara de la lettre qui l'avait fait bondir de sa place à table puis fait grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre sans rien dire. Elle posa l'enveloppe sur le sol et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère avant de lui prendre les mains, se fichant du sang, se fichant des marques d'ongle sur ses paumes.

-Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Hugo. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, ou pour te donner confiance ni même pour que tu te sentes mieux. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus brillantes que je connaisse, l'une des plus têtues. Tu ne lâches rien, tu persistes pour avoir ce que tu veux. Moi, j'en suis totalement incapable. Tu oses dire ce que tu penses, peu importe celui qui se trouve en face de toi. Tu as tellement de choses à dire, de choses à faire…

Rose lui caressa la joue, et le prit dans ses bras. L'une des larmes de son frère tomba sur son épaule dénudée. Elle le serra un peu plus fort.

-Hugo, quoiqu'il y ait dans cette lettre, on s'en moque. Papa sera toujours fier de toi. Maman sera toujours fière de toi. Je serai toujours fière de toi. Hugo… Tu as décidé de travailler dans la cybersécurité moldue. C'est ton choix. Ta vie. C'est ce que tu aimes Hugo, c'est ce qui te rend heureux. Je n'y comprends rien, moi à tous ces trucs inscrits sur ton ordinateur. Hugo, tu as tout appris de toi-même, je t'ai entendu pianoter des heures et des heures sur ton clavier, j'ai éteint ta lumière certain soir quand tu t'endormais devant ton écran… Hugo, tu as trouvé ta voie et elle n'est peut-être pas dans le monde de la magie, mais je suis tellement, tellement mais tellement fière d'avoir un petit frère qui sache faire tout ça du haut de ses dix-sept ans à peine. Alors le contenu de cette lettre au final, on s'en moque ?

Hugo aurait voulu lui répondre que oui. Mais il y tenait. Il avait travaillé tellement dur, pour ne pas décevoir sa famille. La magie faisait partie de sa vie et, il l'aimait la magie. Il ne voulait pas être nul.

-Ces notes Hugo… Elles ne définissent pas qui tu es, ni ton intelligence, ni ton travail. Ce ne sont que des lettres à laquelle on a décidé de donner une certaine valeur, murmura Rose.

-C'est tellement facile de dire ça, n'est-ce pas Rose ? cracha Hugo presque méchamment. Toi, la petite fille parfaite, celle qui ramène les meilleures notes, tout le temps. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis le petit cancre. Celui qui n'a jamais eu mieux qu'un A en sortilège.

-Tu as eu un E en potion à tes BUSES, Hugo…

-J'ai triché, avoua-t-il en hurlant dans sa chambre. J'ai triché parce que je savais que je ne ferai jamais mieux que toi, que tout le monde allait me comparer à la grande Rose Weasley qui transforme tout ce qu'elle touche en or ! Je te déteste tellement Rosie dès fois !

Ladite Rosie soupira, aux bords des larmes.

-Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard Hugo, j'étais si heureuse… Mon petit frère, avec moi, j'avais tellement hâte… Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais incapable de te guider, de t'apprendre ou manger dans les endroits cools, les endroits ou te cacher avec tes amis pour discuter en paix, les heures parfaites pour se promener au parc… Parce que tu as su tout ça bien avant moi. Tu es tellement gentil Hugo. Tellement sympathique, attentif aux autres et généreux. Tout le monde souhaite devenir ton ami. J'ai toujours été jalouse de ça Hugo. Je t'ai détesté, Hugo, moi aussi.

Hugo n'était pas comme sa sœur. Et Rose n'était pas comme son frère. Ils n'étaient pas les reflets flous l'un de l'autre.

-Tu es bien plus que l'élève qui galère dans ses études. Et je suis bien plus que la fille coincée qui est incapable de se détendre deux secondes.

Elle déchiqueta l'enveloppe, ses longs doigts pâles saisissant le parchemin. Hugo l'observa suivre des yeux les lignes du papier. Elle plia finalement la lettre et Hugo ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir une grimace de déception s'étaler sur le visage de sa sœur.

-Hugo… Tu as réussi !

L'oxygène s'écoula dans sa gorge et une brise souffla sur son visage. Il jeta un incendio sur la lettre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait réussi. Il avait ses ASPICS. Et dans les yeux de sa sœur, il pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, toute l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait et la fierté d'avoir Hugo Weasley comme petit frère. Reflet flou ou pas, à travers ses larmes, il voyait son visage dans les prunelles de sa sœur. Lui aussi, il souriait.

* * *

Ce petit texte est clairement dédié à mon petit-frère. Qui ne lira jamais ça. Mais je l'aime. Et je suis fière de lui. Tellement fière...


End file.
